Monkey Race
Monkey Race is a Party Game in each of the games of the Super Monkey Ball series except Monkey Ball, Super Monkey Ball Jr., and Super Monkey Ball: Banana Splitz. In Super Monkey Ball 2 it was called Monkey Race 2. In it, the Monkeys race around the course, in their traditional Monkey balls, and use items and boost pads to go faster and sabotage their opponents. Wiggling the control stick on your controller if you get hit by an enemy item to recover from "paralyzed" status is a feature only present in Monkey Race 2. In Monkey Race from Super Monkey Ball, Blue COM2 and Green COM4 are faster than Yellow COM3. Tracks ''Super Monkey Ball 3D'' Monkey Race Tracks Items ''Super Monkey Ball'', Super Monkey Ball 2, and Super Monkey Ball Deluxe *'Speed Star:' Increases the user's speed for a limited time. In Time Attack mode, players always start with three of this item. *'Banana Peel:' Causes a monkey to slip around once rolled over. *'Polygon Ball:' Turns the monkey ball into a dodecahedron that causes those who are affected to bounce off the ground gradually. It does not slow them down, however. *'Bowling Bomber:' Blows up the monkey ahead of the player. *'Big Ball:' Causes the user to grow large for a limited time. It also protects the monkey from incoming attacks and can even deflect them back towards the shooter, except for the Hunter Missile. It also does not protect the monkey from banana peels they run over. *'Ice Cube:' Turns the Monkey Ball into an ice cube that causes the monkey to spin around constantly and lose speed. *'Gravity Bomb:' Makes the Monkey Ball too heavy to go up slopes and lose any speed boosts it gets. *'Hunter Missile:' A barrage of missiles is fired, with one missile going to the Monkeys ahead of the thrower. ''Super Monkey Ball Adventure'' *'Boxing Glove:' Puts a boxing glove in front of the user. Any monkey in the way or near it will get punched and knocked back. *'Chain:' Pulls the user ahead of the monkey once latched onto. *'Bouncy Ball:' Makes the monkey who uses it bounce constantly. Any monkey near the bounce radius will be knocked back. ''Super Monkey Ball 3D'' *'Coconut Bomb:' Allows the user to chuck a coconut that explodes the moment it touches the ground. Other racers caught within the blast radius will spin out. *'Banana Peel:' Causes a Monkey's kart to spin out when it comes in contact. *'Ice Cube:' Allows the player to throw three ice cubes in different directions, freezing anyone it touches. *'Gravity Shot:' Makes the opponent come to a complete stop and renders them unable to move for a few moments. *'3D Glasses:' Gives players ahead of the user a pair of 3D glasses, obscuring their view. *'Disco Ball:' Makes players ahead of the user spin uncontrollably for a few moments. *'Power Boost:' Gives the player a temporary, but powerful burst of speed. *'Super Bumper:' Prevents the player from losing speed when they come in contact with walls or obstacles. *'Typhoon:' The user summons a tornado around the kart, deflecting items and sending players who get too close for a spin. *'Super Monkey Ball:' Turns the user's kart into a giant Monkey Ball that sends them flying through the track, knocking aside any racer who gets too close. In Super Monkey Ball In Super Monkey Ball Adventure In Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz Category:Monkey Race Category:Party Games